1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to information capturing and rendering. More specifically, aspects of the present invention relate to capturing and rendering electronic ink.
2. Description of Related Art
People often rely on graphical representations more than textual representations of information. They would rather look at a picture than a block of text that may be equivalent to the picture. For instance, a home owner may cut out pictures from magazines to show contractors exactly what is desired when remodeling a kitchen or bathroom. Textual descriptions of the same material often fall short. The tool that the home owner may use is no more complex than a pair of scissors.
In the computing world, however, attempting to capture and convey the identical content is cumbersome. Typical computer systems do not provide an easy interface for capturing and conveying graphically intensive content. Rather, they are optimized for capturing and rendering text. For instance, typical computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, such as Microsoft WINDOWS, are optimized for accepting user input from one or more discrete input devices such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device such as a mouse with one or more buttons for driving the user interface.
Some computing systems have expanded the input and interaction systems available to a user by allowing the use of a stylus to input information into the systems. The stylus may take the place of both the keyboard (for data entry) as well as the mouse (for control). Some computing systems receive handwritten electronic information or electronic ink and immediately attempt to convert the electronic ink into text. Other systems permit the electronic ink to remain in the handwritten form.
Despite the existence of a stylus, various approaches to combining electronic ink with a typical graphical user interface may be cumbersome for developers of third party applications. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system for capturing and rendering ink that is friendly for third party developers.